No me dejes
by yesica7448
Summary: es mi primer historia se trata de james y Lily potter y es sobre como Lily le dise a james que le quiere espero que les guste xD


Lily Evans estaba estudiando en la sala común de gryffindor era una noche de luna llena en la que los merodeadores no la Iván a incomodar ya que estaban acompañando a Remus con su ´´ pequeño problema peludo ´´ como lo llamaban sus amigos y que ella como mejor amiga de Remus los savia.

La noche pasaba sin ningún inconveniente y en la sala común había un silencio infernal asta que una lechuza negra de ojos amarillos empezó a picotear la ventana para llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera allí, Lily interrumpió sus estudios y dejo entrar, llevaba con ella un sobre negro con letras paletadas, Lily que era la única que estaba en la sala común a si que recibió la carta y la lechuza partió sin siquiera esperar su paga cuando leyó para quien estaba dirigida la carta se quedo como en shock hacia ya varios meses que no recibía carta de sus familiares y que llegara en la noche no era del todo bueno casi todas eran noticias de familiares atacados por mortifagos o por el mismo Voldemort. Se acomodo en el sillón y se depuso a leer la carta cuando llego a su fin las lagrimas ya corrían por sus ojos como una cascada se quedo allí sentada unos minutos para luego salir corriendo no savia hacia donde se dirigía lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Salio por el retrato de la dama gorda, que como dormía no se dio cuenta que alguien había salido, corrió escaleras abajo asta encontrarse delante de una gran puerta, que empujo, y salio hacia los terrenos del gran castillo se adentro en el bosque prohibido asta que su carrera se vio interrumpida por lar raíces de un gran roble que la hizo caer.

Se quedo allí en medio de no savia donde llorando por una noticia devastadora:

_Lilian Evans:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que nuestros padres han muerto los han atacado hace ya unas semana estaban hospitalizados pero no creí conveniente que te les acercaras, no me seria extraño que el ataque que recibieron allá sido tu culpa fenómeno. No quiero volver a verte la cara en lo que quede de mi vida quédate en tu mundo y no regreses jamás esta no te la perdono._

_Hasta siempre petunia_

La carta había quedado totalmente arrugada entre sus puños, por sus mejillas seguían cayendo lagrimones y no se había percatado de donde estaba aun hasta que escucho un aullido y se despertó de su transe, aun sabiendo que no tenia que estar allí se quedo apoyada en el gran roble sollozando.

El tiempo pasaba, los sollozos se calmaban y los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca; de repente se vieron un gran perro negro y un ciervo plateado a los que ni caso le hizo y siguió en sus pensamientos este ultimo le dio una mirada al primero que salio en carrera para desviar al hombre-lobo que se encontraba cerca.

El ciervo se convirtió en un chico

-Lily…-dijo el james Potter –que haces aquí hasta donde se ya sabes… -pero no pudo terminar la frase se había percatado del estado en el que estaba su pelirroja – pero Lily ¿que te pasa? ¿Este bien?

Lily se puso en pie y se quedo mirándolo como claro al verlo se había acordado que ese día era luna llena y que Remus y sus amigos estarían en el bosque miro a su alrededor y si no era que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada sino que el James Potter estaba allí de pie frente a ella y cada ves se acercaba mas y mas y mas asta que se no quedo distancia entre sus cuerpos y un calido abrazo hizo que toda esa tristeza que la consumía, ya hacia un tiempo, desapareciera poco a poco no savia que es lo que hacia ella con el la persona a la que amaba en secreto.

-no me dejes- fue lo único que pudo decir entre tantas emociones juntas tristeza, felicidad, y el amor que sentía por la persona que estaba junto ella en ese momento y todo esto llevo a que por una ves en su vida deje su orgullo de lado y aceptara que estaba, no enamorada si no, enamoradísima de james

Luego de un rato de silencio por parte de ambos ella rompió el silencio

-te quiero-le susurro el se quedo de piedra la emoción le invadía el cuerpo y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue besarla, como tantas otras veces había querido pero no se atrevió a hacerlo para no tener que ir a la enfermería vomitando babosas, y ella respondió el beso con todo el amor guardado durante años.

Es triste tener que decir que el día más triste de tu vida es también el más feliz pero eso ya es pasado por que a partir de ese momento ya no abría momentos tistes por que estaban juntos el uno con el otro y eso era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento y para siempre


End file.
